


Day 9: Gaping | Exhibitionism

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [9]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Fucked Silly, Kinktober 2020, Lube, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Semi-Public Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Kendrick goes back to the tavern he'd spent a holiday getting spanked at, and takes up Nayo on his offer.
Relationships: Original Changeling Character(s)/Original Minotaur Character(s), Original Elf Character(s)/Original Minotaur Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357
Kudos: 12





	Day 9: Gaping | Exhibitionism

Kendrick sat on the stool in front of Rionna’s vanity, letting her line his eyes with a steady hand. “It’s not a date, I don’t get why I have to wear makeup,” he mumbled, trying to keep his face as still as possible.

She clicked her tongue at him, wiping a stray speckle from his cheek. “It’s so you look as cute as possible. It’s a party weekend, and you’re a Glamour student, aren’t you? You’ve got to be glamorous.” She dipped a finger into some light pink glitter, putting a dot onto each of his eyelids. “It’s to help your inner beauty shine outwardly, or whatever shit you want me to say.”

He snorted, accepting the glitter but leaning back as she tried to put blush on his cheeks. “I’m plenty blushing virgin without you painting me, Ri,” he complained.

In response, he just heard her scoff “virgin, my left hoof”, under her breath. She dropped the blush brush onto the vanity top, considering his face. “I’m guessing you object to lip goop too, since you don’t want to look like a painted whore.”

Kendrick shook his head, blushing slightly. “Yeah, no, pass. I’m plenty happy just looking like me.” He saw her pick up the other brush, dipping it into the glitter, then she blew on it, spreading a thin layer over his shirtless torso. She walked around him, doing the same to his back, then she shook the brush over his head once, dropping it onto the vanity and picking up his brush, running it through his hair to get most of the glitter either out or spread out. “Is there a minimum amount of glitter I have to have?” he asked sarcastically, standing up and leaving a little trail of glitter behind himself. “I hate this,” he muttered, looking at the now sparkly bench.

She rolled her eyes, bumping him with her hip. “Relax, it’ll be fun. It’s not like people are gonna notice you’r covered in glitter if everyone else is.” She pulled the shirt she’d picked out for him, a grassy green cotton shirt with a particularly deep v-shaped neckline, over his head, smoothing it out and prestidigitating any stray glitter off it.

He let her fret over what he wore, hopping around to yank up the way too tight pants but pleasantly surprised with how much they moved with him despite being made of a thicker material. He pulled on a new pair of boots, watching as Rionna just slid on a dress, a few shades lighter than his shirt but looking quite nice next to him. “It must be nice to just need to put on a dress and then walk out, instead of trying to shove all your body into the tightest pants ever created,” he said, trying not to laugh.

She snorted, handing him the case with his violin in it and grabbing her harp. “Come on, if we’re gonna do some silliness, we’re gonna need these.” They pushed out into the hall, joining the group that was starting to pour out to the streets.

Kendrick pulled out his violin, playing the first note as Rionna strummed her harp and others around started to play as well. It was the kind of festivities that their college was known for, and the people they passed by tended to clap for them or even follow them. Some raised their voices to sing along with the music, others dancing around the group and trying to get strangers to join in.

The trip went faster with the revelry, the tavern doors flung open as they approached. Patrons of the tavern cheered, raising their glasses, patting musicians and dancers on their backs as they passed by. The dancers slid together tables, offering seats to the musicians. When the final musician sat, the music reached a peak, the last note resonating in the room as the dancers dropped to deep bows. The applause was loud, but quiet compared to the sound of the entire group playing as one.

The bartender approached, dropping a tray of shots off for them and a familiar huge person followed behind, carrying another tray. Nayo set shots down in front of each of the students, pleased by seeing the bartender and the other half of the table passing them around. He raised the last shot, raising his voice to be heard. “To our visitors!” he yelled, repeated by the normal tavern folks, echoed in “to us!” by the college students. He slammed back the shot, setting his glass onto his tray. He put his hand on Kendrick’s shoulder, recognizing the young elf. “Glad to see you back, boy,” he said.

Kendrick offered him a soft smile, putting his hand on the big one. “It’s nice to see you as well,” he said, closing his violin case and setting it between his legs. “Tending bar today?” he asked, teasing a little.

Nayo squeezed his shoulder, flicking his ear as he pulled his hand away. “Just helping out since I’m here anyway. You lot tipped well enough to deserve some extra helping hands.”

Rionna reached out, gently tapping Nayo’s arm. “He could certainly use some extra helping hands, I agree,” she said, giving him a devious smile.

Nayo looked down at Kendrick’s blushing face, his eyebrows raised. “Oh?” he asked, waiting for Kendrick to speak up for himself.

Kendrick stood up, helping to grab the tray of empty shot glasses that the bartender had left. “I mean, I’m down for… whatever,” he mumbled, his cheeks bright red.

Nayo stacked the tray of empty glasses behind the bar, looking away from Kendrick so he could calm a little. “Alright, let’s go in the back then, if that’s actually what you want,” he said, snatching two glasses from the bar top and handed one to Kendrick. He sipped his, wrapping his free hand around Kendrick’s waist, guiding him to the door. He left it open, sitting on the couch.

Kendrick sat nervously next to Nayo, sipping his stolen drink. He leaned his side against him, his cheeks still pink. He looked over at the door, noticing it being wide open, then he looked back down at his drink. “So, I’m definitely way more sober than last time,” he said, trying to force himself to have some confidence.

Nayo nodded, wrapping his arm around Kendrick and pulling him in close. “You seem more sober. I’m not gonna make you do anything, so it’s up to you to tell me what you want,” he said, rubbing Kendrick’s back. “You’re cuter like this, without the cat ears and the silly tights.”

Kendrick covered his mouth as he laughed, snuggling up tight to Nayo’s side. “I feel more like myself, despite the glitter and eyeliner and the … outfit. Ri told me I had to look extra good since we’re College of Glamour students, and I think also, maybe, she wanted me to look good for you.” He drained the rest of his glass, setting it aside. “That’s definitely why I agreed to wear it,” he said, blushing hard but giving Nayo the tiniest little smile.

Nayo ran his hand over the bare chest he could see, then he pulled the edge of the shirt aside, peeking at Kendrick’s nipple. “You’re healing well,” he said, checking the other one. “Looks almost fully healed.”

Kendrick nodded, smiling a little more. “Yeah, with the magic I’ve been learning, I’m mostly healed way before schedule. I haven’t had any time to play with them myself, though,” he said, unsurprised when Nayo hooked a finger through one of the rings and gently tugged on it. He let out a gasp at the pleasure of it, surprised how much better it felt as opposed to just normal nipple play before his piercing. “Oh, fuck…” he whispered, licking his lips.

“C’mere,” Nayo told him, patting his lap and tugging the ring gently again. When Kendrick climbed up and settled in his lap properly, Nayo kissed his slender neck. The glitter had a bit of a sweet taste to it, and he licked a line of it from Kendrick’s shoulder. “Sugar boy,” he snorted, shaking his head. “You look so good that it’ll be a shame to strip you,” he said,his hands going to undo Kendrick’s pants.

Kendrick held himself up by squeezing Nayo’s shoulders, letting him undo his pants. “I don’t need to be stripped completely,” Kendrick mumbled, running a hand through his hair to push it back from his face. He straightened up on his knees, shimmying his pants down past his ass, his underwear sliding down with them. “I’ve never done anything like this before, but I really, really want it,” he said, a nervous smile barely there.

Nayo grabbed a handful of Kendrick’s ass, spreading his cheeks slightly. “Anything as in public sex, or do you mean assplay? I’ve got two very different responses depending on which of those you haven’t had the pleasure of experiencing yet.”

Kendrick bit his lip, his voice quiet as he mumbled, “technically, I haven’t done either.” He climbed off Nayo’s lap, his hands in fists. “I’m just nervous, but also excited,” he told him.

Nayo grabbed Kendrick’s hips, pulling the boy close. “Relax, alright? I’m here to make you feel good, and I’m only gonna do what we can. I’m not gonna break you your first time, that’d just be rude.” He let Kendrick kneel on the couch, bending him over to give better access to his ass. “I’ll have to open you up first, and see how stretchy you are,” he said, checking through the pouches on his belt for lube. He grabbed out a vial, popping the cap with one hand as he spread Kendrick’s cheeks with his other. He poured some over Kendrick’s hole, capping it again and setting it on Kendrick’s lower back. “Try not to move too much, you’re a table now,” he said, chuckling. He massaged the lube around Kendrick’s hole, slowly pushing his first finger in. Kendrick didn’t put any effort into making it easier for himself, letting his head rest on his arms and feeling the slight discomfort at the new sensation. “You’re doing good, baby boy,” Nayo told him as he pushed in deeper, his other hand squeezing Kendrick’s ass cheek.

Kendrick took a deep breath, trying to relax. When Nayo pushed his second fingertip in, pouring lube straight onto his fingers before recapping it, he squirmed a little, making sure his knees were still comfortable. He let Nayo stretch him a bit easier than it should’ve been, focusing on his control of his body. His distraction broke the second that Nayo stroked his fingers over Kendrick’s prostate, getting him an especially breathy moan. “Fuck, Nayo,” Kendrick moaned, pushing back against the fingers in him. “How many fingers do I have to take before I get your cock?”

Nayo leaned over him, speaking directly next to Kendrick’s ear. “For an ass virgin, you certainly are taking this well,” he said, an eyebrow raised. “You know, you don’t have to lie to me, I’m still gonna fuck you into the couch.”

Kendrick shook his head, looking back at him. “I’ve literally only ever been with Rionna, and she’s got a vagina. I’ve fingered myself once or twice, but nothing crazy happened.” His breath stuttered when Nayo stroked over his prostate again, using the distraction to push in his third finger. He was well-lubricated from what Nayo had poured on before, but with three fingers, Nayo could stretch him so much. He let the discomfort happen, not helping Nayo stretch him easier because he was a virgin and wanted to seem it.

Nayo kept focusing on stretching him properly, adding more lube after a minute or so. He slipped his fourth finger in just in case, stretching Kendrick to his absolute limit unless he wanted to use his shifting abilities more. “There we go, Kendrick, nice and stretched.” He slowly slid his fingers out, stroking over his prostate as he pulled out. He held Kendrick’s cheeks open wide, just looking at his gaping hole. “You ready for something a whole lot better?” he asked, squeezing the cheeks roughly.

Kendrick nodded, looking back over his shoulder. “I’ve been waiting for it. Please, Nayo, show me what you’re hiding.” He tried not to arch his back so that he wouldn’t drop the lube, but he also reached back, undoing the belt buckle that held Nayo’s belts up. They fell to the floor, the belt not actually attached to his pants. He managed to undo the pants mostly, getting himself a slap on the ass for his effort.

Nayo pulled out his cock, sliding it into Kendrick’s hand. “You wanted to touch it, slut boy, you can stroke it.”

Kendrick stroked his cock with a firm grip, exploring the different shape. He assumed it was a minotaur thing, the shape of the head flatter and a bulging ring half way down it. There was a piercing in the head of Nayo’s cock, a ring wrapped around from his urethra into the underside. The angle wasn’t great for him to tease Nayo’s meat, but he did what he could to give him some sort of pleasure.

Nayo let him stroke his cock a few times, then grabbed the lube again. He poured some into his hand, then dribbled some straight into Kendrick’s gaping hole. He dropped the vial onto the floor, stroking himself to spread the lube all over. “Think you’re ready for it?” he asked, putting one big boot up on the couch as he pressed the tip against Kendrick’s hole.

Kendrick let out a shaky exhale, nodding slightly. “I think so,” he said, swallowing. “Please, Nayo,” he begged, looking over his shoulder. As Nayo pushed the head in, Kendrick watched his face, his breathing already loud. He turned to bury his face into the back of the couch, screaming out his pleasure as it popped in, Nayo’s weight pushing it in a couple inches. He kept pushing slowly, holding Kendrick’s hips. At his cock’s natural ring, He put his weight into it, pulling Kendrick back at the same time. When it finally popped in, Kendrick’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head, his back arching as he screamed out “Fuck!”

Because of how hard he was pushing to get his ring in, he buried the rest of his cock inside Kendrick in one quick movement. He pulled out to his ring, starting to fuck into the elf. Nayo grunted and groaned as he fucked the boy, knowing that anyone who could hear him as he pounded into the boy would’ve definitely have heard Kendrick’s screams. Conversations seemed to drift closer, but nobody actively tried to engage them in conversation, so Nayo ignored them. He was focused on the tight ass wrapped around his cock, leaning forward and grabbing Kendrick’s hair to pull. “Fuck, you’re so good to stretch around my dick,” he told Kendrick, pulling back enough to make the ring pop out. He thrust in again, getting a scream of pleasure again from how rough he was being.

Kendrick tried to bury his face into his arms, stopped by the hand insistently yanking his hair. All he knew was the pain and pleasure of being absolutely split open on the biggest dick he’d ever been made aware of, and especially the way it hurt so good each time the ring popped free of his hole and then was shoved in without pause. His cock leaked, ignored, between his legs as his prostate was rubbed against over and over again, but he felt so amazing he didn’t even think about it. He chanted “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” instead, the way Nayo’s cock felt in him the only thing he could focus on.

Nayo pulled out to just his head, ramming in with only a slight hesitation as his ring popped in. Each time Kendrick screamed, Nayo was vaguely aware of cheers, and he peeked over his shoulder, seeing the gathered crowd. He leaned over Kendrick, letting go of his hair to make him arch his back more. He nipped Kendrick’s ear, teasing Kendrick’s nipple by running his fingers over the ring, then tugging it gently. “Let them hear you, slut, they’re loving how you sound wrapped around me,” he grunted into Kendrick’s ear. He slid his hand down, into the front of Kendrick’s way too tight pants, and freed his erection. He thrust up hard, just trying to make it bob. He held Kendrick by his hips, unsurprised when Kendrick’s hand wrapped around his own cock.

With each time Nayo pushed his ring in and out, Kendrick’s voice got more and more hoarse and he stroked faster, tensing at the wrong moment and getting the ring slammed in much more roughly than it had been before. He slumped, stroking himself quick as he rode out his climax, his hole squeezing Nayo’s cock tightly.

Nayo leaned on the foot he had on the couch, pounding into him as roughly as he could thanks only to the abundance of lube. “Good slut,” he grunted, bottoming out over and over. “You want to be decorated, or do you want me to pump you full?” he asked, pulling out just past the ring again, teasing him by pushing the ring against his hole.

Kendrick just grunted, not really able to form words. Sex with Rionna was amazing, but this was amazing in a completely different way. He brought his messy hand up, tucking it under his other arm and leaving a streak of cum on the back of the couch as he leaned on his arms, fighting not to collapse.

A few people had finally wandered into the back room, Nayo overhearing an argument about where he should cum. He pulled out to the tip of his cock, slamming the first few inches in deep, then worked his ring back in and out of the tight hole, Kendrick tightening and relaxing his ass like it was fluttering. Nayo looked at the pair arguing, both overly painted half elves, and cleared his throat. “What if I split the difference and give him some deep inside, then pull out?”

The pair looked at each other, shrugging, then smirked. The taller one, a redhead with the lips of a succubus, spoke up. “I think we could accept that. I read once that Minotaur’s produce a ton of cum, so I think,” she looked at her friend, nodded, then looked back at him. “I think we’re both looking forward to seeing exactly how much that is. Thanks for showing off,” she said, giggling and covering her mouth in a very obviously practiced move.

He nodded, going back to focusing on himself. Kendrick’s eyes were completely shut, but his mouth was wide open and he was moaning like a whore, his cock bobbing between his legs as he was ravaged. He probably couldn’t have formed a sentence no matter what, his mind completely blank other than pleasure.

Nayo pulled out to his ring again, ramming in deeplyand he exhaled hard. “Ready to show off how good you take cum, slut?” he asked, not surprised when his only answer was more moaning. He buried himself to his balls, giving shallow thrusts until he started cumming, pulling out to his ring and just holding it there for a second before he pulled back, his ring popping out and his head following only a second later. He stroked his own cock, spurts of his cum spattering over Kendrick’s bared cheeks, the back of his shirt, and even over his pants and shoes once. “Good, slut, lay there and let me…. he grunted, the last glob hanging from his piercing before dripping onto Kendrick’s already cum painted ass cheeks.

Kendrick panted hard, looking back over his shoulder and barely managing to remember to close his mouth. His hole was definitely still gaping from the huge cock that had been stretching him so well, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He could feel the cum dripping down over his lower half and the way that it was soaking into his shirt, but that didn’t matter. Even the two staring at him, the others who came in after Nayo left to go fetch Rionna, the people who had either seen him getting fucked or heard the results of it, that was all great with him.

Nayo returned, his cock still swinging heavily between his thighs, not having wasted the time to put it away. “So, I think I broke him,” Nayo was saying as he returned to the room. The redheaded half elf was tracing her fingers through the spatters of cum, a few other people chatting with her as she did. She pushed two fingers into his abused hole, scooping some of the cum out to let it drip from him easier.

Rionna shooed her, and everyone else hovering over Kendrick. It took a second, but she cleaned him up properly, the tingle of magic making Kendrick’s body shiver. “Fuckboy, you in there?” she asked, tapping her knuckles on his head. “Did he fuck you stupid?” She slid his underwear up, struggling to get his pants up too.

It took Nayo and Rionna both holding him up and struggling with the pants to get them up, Nayo kissing him roughly to try and get a reaction. Kendrick blinked slowly, shaking his head, then smiled a huge grin. “Holy fuck,” Kendrick breathed out, trying to balance on his own feet. “I think you broke my brain for at least… a while,” he said, busting out in giggles. “I don’t remember you finishing or pulling out, I think I was too far gone. I feel clean though, so I’m guessing,” he started, leaning backwards with complete confidence. Rionna held him, kissing the side of his head. “Yeah, Ri definitely cleaned me, right?”

She nodded, watching as Nayo finally stuffed himself back in his own pants and picked up his own belts. “Mmm, yes, but it’s a shame. If that horny flutist wasn’t playing with it, I would’ve loved to lick you clean.” She shamelessly eyed the bulge in Nayo’s pants, tilting her head. “Or, maybe get a sample straight from the cock.”

Kendrick snorted, his face still a slightly dopey grin. “Fuck yeah!” he cheered, finally standing up properly. “I feel amazing, Ri, you should too!”

Nayo chuckled, petting Kendrick’s cheek with his knuckles. “Volunteering my cock for more duties? I could probably handle that in a little bit,” he said, looking from Kendrick to Rionna with a smirk.


End file.
